


It Reminded Me of You

by InvisbleDragon



Series: 2017 Calendar Challenge [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Canon Disabled Character, Fluffy Ending, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: A present that makes noise and a suspicious comment equals going out for dinner... how?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my cat. This is in tribute to her.

_ It reminded me of you. _

__ Matt was confused. What was he even holding? It was a box, but it was shaking? Why was it shaking. Matt listened closer to the sounds emanating from his gift.

Small scratches, as he gently shifted the base of the box in his hands, quiet squeals and little mewls when it was at it’s deepest point, and the smell, it reminded him of dust and sunlight. With a little bit of pure… something . He couldn’t put his finger on the last little bit, but it simply smelled like… pure.

_ It reminded me of you. _

Well if it reminded Foggy of him, then what could it possibly be? Surely Foggy knew better than to try to give him someone, or rather, quite possibly something to take care of. THe last time Matt had a pet, it had been a goldfish and it’d wound up dying after his accident, given that he couldn’t see the fish and the tank, much less where the food was or where it went when he sprinkled it into the air over the tank.

_ It reminded me of you. _

And pray tell, just how did this gift remind Foggy of him. It was entirely possible that it was a small pet, most likely a cat or sorts, judging by the size of the box in his hands.And judging from the noises that were coming out of the package it seemed to be a young cat as well. Possibly just a baby. A small helpless kitten for a blind man. And just how was he supposed to be able to take care of such a curious creature?

“Foggy?”

A nervous chuckle split through the air beside him, where he was sitting in his desk chair at the office. “Well, go on then. Open it. But please do be careful. She’s a delicate little thing.”

Matt shook his head. “I knew it. Foggy, why would you gift me a kitten?”

Karen opened the door and poked her head in. “Did someone say kitten? Oh, is that the reason you had me go pick up an order from the pet store the other day? But if it’s a cat for Matt, then why would you have made me put the packaged up stuff in your office Foggy?”

“Well, I was thinking that we could have an office pet. Like a little tiny and very cute mascot.” Foggy nudged Matt’s foot with his shoe ad Matt popped open the latch with his thumb. Immediately upon the opening of the lid, Matt could hear the tiny mewls become louder and a slight purring started as he felt fluff bump against his hand. “Besides, I cam across her on my way home the other week, and she reminded me of Matt when I took her home to clean her up and put up a found poster. Since it’d been more than a week since I found her, and no one replied, even though I put up posters in a very big radius, I decided that we should all keep her and that she could be our office mascot.”

Matt sighed, clearly Foggy had already made up his mind, and by the nigh silent coos coming from over by the door, this little furry minx had already stolen away Karen’s heart. Clearly, they would be having an office mascot. “Fine, but on three conditions. One: I don’t have litterbox or feeding duty. Two: We name her Justice. And three: You, Foggy. Will be explaining to me why you thought it was a good idea when you pick me up for dinner tonight.”

_ It reminded me of you. _

__ Seven hours later, the couple was sitting in their booth at their favorite restaurant and Matt decided to open the conversation with a question.

“So please explain to me just how Justice reminded you of me?”

Matt hear Foggy gulp nervously and then a quiet swear slipped into the air to hang between them.

**** “Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey: I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).  
> Also, this was #2 on [100 WTSILY](http://invisbledragon.tumblr.com/post/155557864148/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you).


End file.
